


The names Lahey...Dylan Lahey

by lilred2



Series: Ups and Downs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AHH, Berica is alive, Ethan and Aiden are good, F/M, First ever story, Jackson Never Left, M/M, enjoy, i probably just over tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilred2/pseuds/lilred2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl whose brother is wolf and is in a pack with other wolves who happen to go to the same school? What happens when that same girl gets a weird mark from this blind guy(Deucalion)? Click this story to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm always told that I'll always be a screw up and will piss everyone off at the wrong times...People say I'll never be good enough and its the same thing everyday no matter what. My dad died two years ago and my brother was accused,his name is Isaac Lahey. Isaac is living with his friend Scott McCall while I'm living with the parents of our dad who hate Isaac and I because they think Isaac and I killed him and Will our grandfather beats me because I talk when I'm not supposed to plus always being sarcastic. We didn't something or some else did and I think Isaac knows who did though. Even though,I'm living with them it's the same thing everyday,wake up,eat,brush my teeth,cover up the scars&bruises,drive my car to school,go home,try to hide somewhere,get hit for trying to hide,do the same thing the next day. But today its different because I've been feeling weird since I got this weird mark from this blind guy one day in the grocery store. I hear them coming upstairs I have to go! Help me please..  
Dylan

Will barges in,slams the door shut and looks at Dylan who's sitting down on her bed under the covers."I know you are under there Dylan. Come out now"he says with an angry tone. Dylan slowly gets up wearing her pajamas and walks to him,he glares."Dylan,you and your stupid brother of yours are the reason my son isn't here at this moment" Dylan shakes her head."No we didn't have anything to do with that it was someone else"Will gets angered by that and he grabs Dylan's arm in a tight grip."You don't speak unless I say so okay little girl?"He says gritting his teeth. She nods and he lets go of her arm leaving a hand shaped bruise on it. "Time to eat let's go"He says walking out and down the stairs,slamming her door. She nods and looks at her arm,blinking back tears and goes downstairs sitting at the table. Jezebel walks out the kitchen with two plates of different foods and three plates,almost slamming the plate in front of Dylan. Will and Jezebel both put food on their plate,eating while Dylan puts some food on her plate,looking down and eats. Will stops eating and drinks his beer,looking at Dylan."You shouldn't have been born you know? If that stupid mother of yours wasn't opening her legs for every man she seen." Dylan looks at him."My mother wasn't a slut and she was with one man if you must know. Plus she's not the one abusing her daughter nope she died a year after I was born,leaving that monster of a man my dad to watch Isaac and I while Camden was off in combat,dying at that." She said standing up and glares at him. Will looks up and puts his drink down,standing up and grabs Dylan's arm."You made a big mistake doing that" he says gripping her arm tight and drags her to the basement,throwing her down. She hits the ground,groaning and holds her arm glaring at him. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut for now on and don't talk back unless I say so understood?" he says yanking her up and she pulls her arm away. "I understand perfectly along with the fact that your a-" she gets cut off by Will punching her in the face."Don't even finish that sentence because you'll be here all night with no food"hey says laughing and knees her in the stomach while her eyes tear up and she gasps. Will walks out,slamming the door and locking it so she can't get out. She sighs and looks out the window,looking at the sky wiping some tears away and lays down.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~DYLAN'S P.O.V.~~~  
I wake up with the feeling of grass tickling me and dew on my face. I stand up and look around me seeing that I'm outside in front of a pond. I wipe my face and start walking home,seeing that Will's car wasn't in the driveway. Jezebel might've left with him so I had the time to shower and leave. I turn on the shower and get in,closing my eyes and letting the water rain down on me. After I was done showering and turned off the water,I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my room grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I fix my hair(the blue one) and grab my keys. I walk out the house after grabbing my phone and an apple,heading for my car and driving to school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ NO ONES P.O.V~~~~~~~~

Dylan arrives at school and gets out her car,throwing the core of the apple away and walking in the front of the school. "Hey Dyl"Isaac says walking up with Scott,Stiles,and Allison,hugging her. "Hey guys"Dylan says smiling some."Dylan what's up?"Stiles says while hugging her frowning when she winced."Not much just the usual"Dylan says and hears her phone go off. She looks at the text and rolls her eyes deleting the text. Scott and Allison hug her at the same time,while Stiles has a quiet conversation with Isaac. They let go and see Erica,Boyd,Danny,Ethan,Lydia,Jackson, and Aiden sitting on a bench.They sit down and Dylan plays with her phone,biting her lip."What's wrong Dylan you seem sad?"Danny asks and Dylan looks up and nods her head. Danny just nods and smiles at her. She smiles back and feels Aiden looking at her,looking up she sees him starring at her. She raises her eyebrows and sees that Will texted her 'you little bitch where are you?' she turns off her phone putting it in her bag. The bell rings splitting the group up,Aiden and Dylan both go to their first class English.A new young guy comes in and introduces himself as Coach Luke their new English teacher,most of the girls stare at him.They get in their seats and everyone gets out their binders,pens,and whiteout. "Hey Dylan are you okay?"Aiden whispers to Dylan who snaps out of starring at Luke."What?"She whispers back and shakes her head. "Nevermind then"Aiden says and writes down notes after Luke was looking at them. Everyone starts taking down notes and had free time after they were done for the day.

~~~~~~~~SKIP TO LUNCH~~~~~  
Dylan sees Isaac and sits by him before anyone in the group comes up."Hey Dyl are you okay?"He says looking at her. She shakes her head and opens her mouth when....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and enjoy your day! Have fun :) Enjoy life. don't do drugs,stay in school,and be sexy(pointing my brain like Ashton kutcher did) <3

Let's recap....so Dylan was about to tell Isaac something when someone came up. Let's find out! ENJOY :)  
Dylan goes to tell Isaac when Erica,Boyd,and Aiden sit down beside them."So what were you going to say sis?"Isaac asks and cocks his head a little to the left. "It doesn't matter"Dylan tells him,taking her phone out and turning it on. She has about 20 text messages from Will and read the latest one,'i know Jezebel let you out to go to school so your better be at the house straight afterwards'pursed her lips and put her phone down. The rest show up and sit down by them,Stiles starts eating his curly fries and Dylan puts a hand over her mouth. Stiles looks up and Dylan laughs,Scott looks at Stiles and sees his curly fries face."What happened to your arm Dylan?"Jackson asked looking at her arm. Dylan looks down at her arm to see her jacket sleeve rose up on her arm and pulls the sleeve down."Nothing"Dylan says quickly and looks down,playing with her thumbs. "It was finger tipped bruise on your arm"Jackson says pryingly and Dylan looks at him and picks up her bag walking away from the table. She goes to the bathroom and goes in a stall sliding down the wall. 

~~~~~~~~Back with the group~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone looks at Jackson who glares at them."It's not my fault" he said and Lydia stares at him."Allison,Erica,and I will check on her.Jackson you need to be nicer or Derek will go worse then he already does on you"she says and gets up with Erica and Allison. "Can I come with you? I need to know what's wrong with my sister"Isaac says pleadingly and worried. Lydia nods and the four of them walk to the bathroom.

~~~In the bathroom~~~  
The girls tell Isaac to stay outside the bathroom and wait,while they go in. Erica hears Dylan talking on her phone to someone who sounded really angry. 'you're mine when I get home no b-sin,it'll be so bad you won't be able to walk or talk to your stupid brother and friends of yours.' the other end said and Dylan says okay and hangs up. Dylan sniffs and the girls knock on the bathroom door,startling Dylan."Dyl you okay?"Allison asks and hears a muffled no."Could you open the door please?"Allison asks and the door slowly opens. Dylan walks out with her bag and eyes puffy,her cheeks tear stained and she wipes her tears with her sleeves."What's wrong girly?"Erica quietly asked and puts an arm around Dylan who leans into her shoulder. She muffles out words only Isaac whose outside and her got,"it's going to be okay Dyl"Lydia and Allison tell her and put their arms around Dylan and Erica. They all let go and Dylan's tears stop,and smiles slightly."Thank you guys but could I be alone for a minute?"Dylan asks quietly and sniffs,they nod and walk out. "I know you heard her Isaac so you can go in there"Erica says and Isaac nods,walking in to see Dylan wiping her tears. "Hey sweetheart you okay?"Isaac asked while walking over to Dylan who shakes her head and hugs him."No because it's hell at the house and they hate me"Dylan cries out quietly and leans her head on his shoulder."It's going to be okay alright"Isaac says and lets her go. "How do you know?"She asks and wipes her eyes one more time before applying concealer and mascara."It wasn't Jackson's fault by the way"She says while walking out the bathroom. They walk back to the group and Jackson looks at her."I'm sorry Dylan I didn't mean to-""It wasn't your fault Jackson"Dylan says cutting him off and fakes a smile for everyone."I'm fine just a lot of emotions exploding inside my mind that's all"she says sitting down.Stiles gives her a curly fry and she eats it.The bell rings and everyone goes to their 5,6,7th hour. 

 

~~~~Skip to 7th hour with everyone in it~~~  
Aiden sits down next down Dylan."What's really wrong? None of that emotions exploding please.What happened?"he asked as Mr.Harris walks in and pulls out test sheets. Everyone groans and Stiles starts talking to Scott about werewolf business that no one else knows about except the gang(well pack in technical terms)minus Dylan. Mr.Harris gives Stiles a detention and he puts his head down. Dylan looks at him and see his leg bouncing up and down. "Dylan I know you're not a problem like Mr. Stilinski but please pay attention or I'll give you a detention"Mr.Harris says and puts two test on the desk for her and Aiden.


	4. Chapter 4

The test starts and everyone but a few people are done. "Anyone who has detention or needs to finish the test stay here,especially Mr.Stilinski,Mr.McCall,Ms.Argent,Mr.Lahey,Ms.Lahey,Mr.Whittemore,Ms.Martin,Ms.Reyes,Mr.Boyd,and Mr.Aiden" "Here's the test Mr.Harris now I have to go"Dylan says putting the test on his desk and starts walking to the door."Ms.Lahey sit down you have detention"Mr.Harris says looking up from grading the test. Dylan looks at him,door and runs out the door shouting"see you monday Mr.Harris!". She gets caught by the principle and he grips her arm,while she tries to yank it back. "We already contact your guardian that you'll be here till 5:00 so get back in there"He says bringing her to Mr.Harris' class and knocks on the door. Mr.Harris looks up and sees his boss."Hello and welcome back Ms.Lahey."Mr.Harris says watching Dylan fidget. She sits down by Isaac and figets with her hands,while the principle leaves class."Mr.Whittemore and Ms.Martin you can leave,Ms.Argent,Mr.Lahey,Mr.McCall will clean the janitors closet-"Mr.Harris gets interrupted."With her? Do I have to?"Isaac asks and stands up with Scott."Yes and Mr.McCall too,Ms.Reyes,Mr.Boyd,and Mr.Stilinski will be cleaning under the desks,and Ms.Lahey and Mr.Aiden will be helping Coach Finstock with something he has planned. Now go"He says and Stiles,Erica,and Boyd stay cleaning gum from under the desks. Isaac,Scott,Aiden,Dylan,and a little hurt Allison all walk out waving bye to the trio inside. Dylan and Aiden go to Coach Finstock's class and see him sitting there."Hey Coach uh Harris sent us to you for-""For detention yeah he told me and I lied about having something to do so you can leave if you want to"Coach says and goes back to playing on his computer."Let's go then"Aiden says to Dylan while walking out with her. "What should we do?"Aiden asked Dylan as soon as she sat on the bench in the hallway."Let's sit down and wait for a minute"Dylan says and Aiden sits down next to her. They sit for almost an hour and Dylan sees the time,"Oh my god,I'm so dead"She says and stands up."Why? what's wrong?"Aiden says quickly,grabbing her wrist gently before she runs off."Tell Isaac I love him but I have to go"Dylan says taking her wrist from him and runs to her car,starting it up and driving away.  
~~In the school~~  
The clock has 5:00 on it and everyone walks to see Aiden by himself."Where's Dylan Aiden?"Isaac asks and hopes she isn't going to the house."She left and told me to tell you she loves you"Aiden tells him and stands up."Oh damn it"Isaac says walking out the school and texting Dylan's phone to call him. "What's wrong Isaac?"Stiles questions as he walks up next to him."Our grandparents hate us especially Dylan so they're doing what my did and it's about to get worse if I don't stop her"Isaac says in mid freak out. "Okay first calm down Isaac remember breathe in out"Allison says and puts a hand on his shoulder."Isaac we'll get her trust us"Scott says and Berica(Erica/Boyd) walk up to Isaac and hug him. "It's going to be okay little bro"They say holding him,Boyd lets go and nods to Scott. Erica lets go of Isaac and looks at his face."It'll be okay"Erica says and leans her head on Boyd's chest.

~~~With Dylan~~  
Dylan drives close to house and takes a deep breath still in the car,she hears Will talking to Jezebel about how he's going to hurt her. Confused,she stops the car and looks around,seeing nothing driving slowly to the house and gets out. She walks up the door and goes in quietly,taking a huge breath before walking up the stairs. Will walks out the kitchen and yells for Dylan who walks back down the stairs immediately."You realize you're late?"Will informs her and she answers"yeah I know I had to finish my test". "That's not what that teacher Mr.Harris told me,he said you finished the test and had detention."He says taking a drink of beer.


	5. Chapter 5

Will looks at Dylan who gulps,"That's right you get in the basement for the weekend and one plate of food and water each day" he says evilly and throws the bottle at her,cutting her arm and leg. She grabs her arm and tries to pull the glass out her leg and arm. She backs in the wall behind her and crouches down,looking at him with tears in her eyes."What did I tell you about crying"He says walking up to her and crouching down."No-no-not to cry it's for the weak"She stutters out and he nods."Good girl and now go away from my sight"he says before punching her in the face,bruising her cheek. She stands up and limps away to the door,getting into the yard and getting to her car,driving off to her job,putting on concealer and band aids. She gets to her job and limps inside. Her boss looks at her and points to the desk,nodding she walks over and sits down."Well Dylan it would seem that I have to let you go because you always manage to be here almost late and it's whats best for business or you can keep for job for a favor"He says winking at her and she backs up a little."I'm good so I'm fired I'll just leave"She says standing up."It really wasn't an option,you are a pretty little thing and your dad told me your good"He says raising his eyebrow and she gulps,looking at the ground."My dad is dead"She says and stands up."But thanks for the offer I think, I'll just leave now"She says about to walk out when he runs closing the door and examines her. "No stay here"He says starring at her and she shakes her head,starting to pull out her phone when her boss(let's call him Kevin) pulls out a knife,putting it to her throat."No you're going to sit down on my clean desk and wait for me"Kevin says and takes away the knife,Dylan turns wiping away a tear and sit down on his desk. Kevin walks up and smirks,"a pretty little thing you are"and zips down her jacket,taking it off and cuts her shirt a little bit when someone bursts into the room. Moving away and wipes her eyes,she sees her masked savior and smiles a thank you,who nods to her and runs off with Dylan looking back at Kevin whose crumpled on the floor.She walks out and sniffs,going to her car driving to Stiles' house and knocks.

~~Stillinski house~~  
Stiles hears a knock on his front door and opens the door to see Dylan in bad shape."Dyl-"is all he gets out when she faints and falls on him. He picks her up and places her on the couch,getting his phone out his pocket and calls Scott to bring Isaac over. He opens the door and sees Isaac zoom over to Dylan and sees her shirt ripped,looking back at Stiles he shrugs."She fainted before I could ask what happened that's why I called Scott."He says and Isaac nods and sees her bruises on her side disappearing."Scott Stiles you guys see this?"Isaac asked them and they nod."You don't think?"Stiles questions and Isaac looks at her."With those living conditions,I wonder who turned her?"Stiles says and Scott looks confused."She lives with the abusive grandparents"Isaac says and Scott nods.Dylan moves around and whimpers,whispering stop occasionally and wakes up a few minutes later."Sorry Stiles"She says looking down and seeing the bruises gone,smiling slightly."Nothing to be sorry about girly and you okay?"Stiles asked moving towards her."Yeah I'm fine"She says and sees her brother sleeping on the couch with Scott,laughs a bit before holding her hand on her stomach."Are you sure because I see glass sticking out?"Stiles whispers and gets something from the bathroom,coming back with a kit."Here we go a first aid kit should help us"He says getting out tweazers,band-aids,and alcohol to clean it,looking at her to clean them.She puts her leg out and he pulls out the glass placing it on the napkin,grabbing the alcohol and pours some on it.He moves on to her arm and does the same thing with her leg,looking at the glass on the napkin."Let's get you in some clean and warm clothes so go take a shower and go in my room I'll grab some clothes for you"He says and she nods walking to the bathroom and starts the shower.

~~~With the boys downstairs~~  
Stiles wakes them up and points to the bathroom."She's in the bathroom i'm going to pick out some clothes for her you guys watch tv"He says walking up to his room and picking out pjs and the sports bra she left there. Scott and Isaac look at each other before putting on the tv,flicking through the channels and settling on the Avengers.

~~~Upstairs~~  
He hears foot steps walking to his room to see Dylan walking in with a towel around her waist,he hands her the clothes."Here you go girly,I'll be downstairs with Isaac and Scott if you need me."He says before leaving. She puts them on and runs her fingers through her hair,looking in the mirror she sees her reflection."A bruised and broken girl who looks like and sounds like me but isn't truely me is it?"She asked herself before walking downstairs to see the "pack" aka gang.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan walks down the stairs and sees everyone there."Are you throwing a party or am I dreaming?"She says sitting down in the love seat."Sarcasm a sure sign she's fine everyone"Stiles states and kisses her cheek. She scrunches up her nose and sees a cute guy in a leather jacket holding hands with Stiles."Hi cute stranger whose apparently dating Stiles the name's Dylan what's yours?"She says trying to sound serious but cracks a small smile."The names Derek Hale and yes I am"Derek says and looks at Stiles with his eyebrows raised."Dude,you have got to teach me that"Stiles says and nods when they have a silent conversation between them."I've told you to not call me dude too many times"He says and Stiles just kisses his lips. Dylan bites her lip and looks at the tv to see Spaceballs come on,"I love this movie"she,Stiles,and Cora say and look at each other before turning back to the tv. "And we lost them..."Ethan says and pulls a sleeping Danny closer to him while Jackson kissed Lydia's head. "We could turn off the...i'm going to stop talking now"Scott says as Stiles,Cora,and Dylan stare at him,he shakes his head and they look back at the tv. "Okay then..."Derek says before turning off the tv,Stiles and Cora glare at him while Dylan stares in bewilderment at the tv."Don't be such sourwolves"Stiles says pouting and Derek looks at him,"Stop looking at me like that,we're here for Dylan not my awesomeness"He says and chuckles."It's a full moon coming up in two days"Derek says and looks at Dylan whose thinking "big whoop a full moon coming up what's the worst that can happen?" "Well since Isaac told me something anything bad can happen especially a wolf one."Derek says and Dylan curses herself in her mind."I tend to do that,it's this filter I don't have sometimes it disappears."She says and cocks her head,looking confused at all of them."When you mean wolf one,you mean like Werewolf as in The boy who cried werewolf and his sister got some werewolf blood in her,turning her into a hairy werewolf. Or maybe even Wolfman"She says in one breath,leaving everyone but Stiles confused and he nods."Except they are like wolves,they go on four paws and don't shift in the whole wolf if they aren't an alpha"He explains and she nods."But what does this have to do with me?"She questions and pulls her legs up in the chair closer to her."Did anything weird happen to you recently? Like a walk in the woods gone wrong and you got bit or something like that."Scott asks and she shakes her head,"I was in the checkout line for the store when some old,blind dude came up,cutting my wrist pretty deep and told me to be careful."She says and Derek looks at Isaac."Did he a woman with him who had no shoes on and a bald guy next to them?"Aiden asks and Ethan stares at him."Yeah he did and I thought I heard some woman in front of me say that the woman needs a pedicure"She says thinking."His name is Deucalion and he's an alpha of the pack Aiden and Ethan were in"Derek explains and Allison,Erica,Boyd,Lydia,and Danny were knocked out sleeping. Scott smiles and looks up at Dylan,"besides that,did anything else happen?"Stiles stares at her and hopes she spills."Well,on my way home I heard how.. how Will was-"She stopped and was on the verge of a panic attack when Aiden rushed over and told her something to calm her down.She looked at him and whispered"I have to tell them this"She says and tells everyone what happened and then what she heard."Did you recognize who you know saved you?"Aiden questions suddenly and she shakes her head."No I didn't see the face but I could tell it was a guy"She says and calms down her heart rate."So I'm one you because of this Deucalion guy who is an alpha that basically has no life but gets to ruins others? Make sure Will and Jezebel never meet him Isaac"She pulls out her phone and sees its dead,putting it down on the coffee table when Sheriff came in."Hey Stiles-"He stops when he sees a"uh hello"He whispers and points to Stiles and the kitchen.

 

~~~The Kitchen~~~  
"Stiles why are there 14 people including you in my living room?"Sheriff asked and Stiles moves around the kitchen."Well dad,Dylan showed up because she just came home from work and was about to crash,so I let her stay the rest showed up"he blantly lies and sheriff sighs and shakes his head."Okay then and I have to go,tell everyone to go to sleep"he says grabs the keys and walks out the front door,starting up his cruiser and driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~In the living room~~~  
Stiles wakes in and sees everyone awake."So Stiles can we go to sleep?"Scott says cuddling up in Allison's side."Sure go ahead everyone sleep and I'm sure you heard what my dad said anyway stupid hearing"he mumbles the last part and Derek chuckles.Stiles lays down beside him and closes his eyes,everyone but Dylan is wide awake looking at her phone in disbelief. Aiden wakes up and sees Dylan looking at her phone,he taps her arm. She jumps and puts her hand over heart,shaking her head and hiding her phone away.Isaac wakes up and sees he's cuddled up at Cora's feet,he goes back to sleep after seeing his sister was still there and okay. Dylan looks up and over at her brother,smiling slightly she leans back in her chair and thinks to herself.

~~Dylan's P.O.V.~~  
I wonder who that guy who stopped my ex-boss was,wish I could could figure it out.I seen his eyes and they were a pretty brown kind of like Aidens. Wait a minute,I don't like Aiden like that no matter how cute he is and dang it I did it again...'told you so' shut up I don't like him 'yes you do you think he's cute' so what if I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him 'whatever' I close my eyes and start drifting off.

~~~Dylan's dream~~~  
"So you think you can just go around looking like that?"Kevin asks and pushes her onto the desk."Wh-wha-what do you mean?"She nervously said and looked around the room. "Like that"He says eyeing her up and down,before pushing her on her back."Get off of me"She says and he doesn't move. He starts touching her and she tells him to stop but he doesn't listen.No one comes,she starts crying and he slaps her telling her not to cry. "Help me! Someone please"She shouts and tears fall down her face while whimpering out a please quietly.

~~No P.O.V.~~  
Dylan wakes up in cold sweat,looks at the clock and sees it is 4:00 A.M.,sighs and thanks God it was only a dream.She sees everyone but her and Aiden have moved out the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Aiden wakes and sees Dylan fall asleep,walking in to the kitchen to see the pack and they look at him." Hey Aiden what's up?Ethan whispers as to not disturb Dylan's sleep and Danny leans into his side."Nothing except the fact that I tend to like girls who end up being part of my world without knowing it"Aiden quietly says and sits down,putting his head over his arms."What about that one girl who ended up-"Ethan gets cut off by Aiden covering his mouth with his hand."We are not to talk about that ever"He says and mini glares at Ethan who pulls his hand off his mouth."Okay and is it such a bad thing that she is in it rather her be in danger not knowing who was really behind it"Ethan points out and Aiden nods,"because that means she's even in more danger with knowing"he says and Isaac nods."But because Deucalion did this he'll be calling her soon and it'll be on his time."Derek says and Dylan rustling around on the couch."True and it'll be the whole Peter thing again except he's not as crazy as him"Stiles rushes out and Scott looks at him,remembering what they did at the school."He may do something way different though"Boyd says and the twins nod."Yeah we had to kill our pack in order to be in his alpha pack"Aiden says and listens to Dylan's erratic heartbeat and hears her get up.Dylan walks in yawning and sees everyone in the kitchen,"Was their a kitchen party and as usual I wasn't invited?"She says and they shake their heads."Not your usual party but we were just talking that's all"Danny says and everyone just nods. "Okay then"She says and grabs a glass,going into the fridge and grabbing the milk,pouring it half glass plus putting it up.  
"Stiles we need to watch her until monday"Scott whispers to Stiles and Isaac looks at him,"Dude almost everyone can hear you"Isaac says and Dylan looks at the three of them confused. Lydia,Allison,and Erica walk back into the living room and lay on the couch."It's nothing Dyl just a guy thing"Aiden says and Dylan just nods sleepily."Go lay on the couch and go to sleep sis"Isaac says and Dylan walks out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Monday~~~  
The weekend goes by fast and Dylan stays at Stiles' house on Saturday and leaves to her personal hell on Sunday to her grandparents house.t's the same thing with Will and she locks her door so he can't come in. He banged on the door,almost making a hole in door but left for the week with Jezebel,leaving Dylan by herself with the house for a week.  
Dylan smiles slightly at the memory and no worries about them coming home until Friday. She walks into her bathroom and takes a shower. Groaning at the nonexistent pain,she showers and gets out wrapping a towel around her. Looking in her drawers and closet she finds an outfit,and fixes her hair putting a bow in it.She walks to her car and drives to school,seeing Isaac with Scott and Allison.She gets out,walking over to them and waving she walking over to them."Hey Dylan what's up?"Scott says as she walks up and hugs him and Allison. "Not much just I need to talk to Isaac for a sec"She says and Isaac walks away with her."What's up?"He says quietly and she shakes her head."Nothing just the fact that grandparents are going to be home for a week"She quietly says and looks at him with a little glow in her face. "Well then you're staying with me no matter what you say"He says,hugging her and she nods okay."Okay I will and Isaac I need to leave that place"She says with a few tears in her eyes and he wipes them away nodding."Okay"He says and the walk back over to Scott and Allison to see everyone else there."Hey guys"Isaac says and Dylan waves at them,hugs Stiles and checks her phone to see a text from Will saying they'll be back this friday. She exits out her messages and taking pictures of them while they talk. "Stop taking pictures of us"Aiden says and Dylan shakes her head,putting the flash on and taking a picture. He blinks and she stiffles a laugh,smirking a bit and he rolls his eyes playfully. The bell rings and everyone goes to their classes,some running to theirs.  
~~Class with Dylan~~  
Coach Luke stands up and passes out worksheets for everyone,telling them they can have partners. Everyone gets paired up and Aiden pokes Dylan's arm and they get work."Class by the way,I will be moving you in different places tomorrow"Luke says before sitting down in his chair,grading papers. Dylan and Aiden finish the worksheet before the bell rings. They turn it in and Coach Luke nods to them,they sit down and Dylan fiddles with her sleeves. The bell rings and everyone clears out of the classroom going to their next class.  
~~Skip to lunch~~  
Isaac,Stiles,and Scott find Dylan sitting at the table with her head down and eyes closed.They walk up and sit down quietly,Stiles brings out a bag of chips and eats them. Dylan lifts her head up and sees them,she stretches and leans her head on Isaac's shoulder. The others walk up and see Dylan sleeping on Isaac's arm,Lydia takes a picture of her and sends it the whole group.Dylan wakes up yawning and moves her head off Isaac's arm,stealing a chip from Stiles.The bell rings and everyone goes to their classes,the group splits up.  
~~Skip to their last class ~~  
Dylan walks down the hallway to her locker and putting her books up. The bell rings and she runs to class,getting their before Mr.Harris. She sits down in her seat behind Danny and sighs,as Mr.Harris walks in late."Today we will not blow anything up this time"Mr.Harris pointedly says and looks at Stiles before looking away."We will on the other hand,experiment instead.They get the stuff for the experiment from Mr.Harris and Stiles and Scott containers rise heavily with smoke."Did something wrong Stiles?"Dylan whispers to them and they laugh. Mr.Harris makes a tired sigh and looks at Stiles and Scott,"Mr.Stilinski and Mr.McCall can you not something right for once? And Ms.Lahey please keep your comments to yourself"He says and gives Stiles a detention. After that they clean up and the bell rings,everyone leaves except Stiles who stays there for detention.  
~~In the hall~~  
"Let's go to Stiles' house"Scott says and Dylan groans."He has detention remember?"She says while walking to her car."She has a point though Scott"Allison says as Scott wraps an arm around her shoulders.Isaac walks to Dylan's car and gets in,Dylan looks at him and drives away with Isaac's directions to Derek's house."Wow"is all she says as she parks the car,getting out and locking it after Isaac gets out."Come on Dyl follow me"He says and they get to the front door,Isaac opens it and they walk in.Dylan follows Isaac to the kitchen and her eyes widen at the sight."Cool right?"Cora says popping up and getting some drink from the fridge."Yeah definitely"Dylan says and Derek walks pass seeing them sitting at the bar. "Tonight's the full moon"Peter says slinking out the shadows and into the living room.Dylan jumps and looks over at him."Yeah everyone has been reminding me all day"Dylan says,standing up and putting her cup in the sink."We have a few hours before anything happens and we have to lock you up"Isaac says and Cora smiles at him.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~Few hours later~~~  
Derek walks to the basement having a strong hold on Dylan whose struggling to get free.Derek flashes his ruby red alpha eyes and Dylan growls at him. Isaac,Cora,and Peter stay at the doorway of the basement in full control."Think of someone you trust or love,that's called an anchor"Derek explains and watches Dylan close her eyes and think."Okay I have someone in mind"She rasps out while she shifts and looks at Isaac."Good keep them in mind"Derek says tightening the cuffs to wall and walking back to the door.Dylan moves around and thinks of her anchor as Derek put it,she chose Isaac. She looks down at her hands to see claws and tries to pick the lock with her nail and succeeding,standing up and trying to shift back. The door opens and Cora sees Dylan out her cuffs,she shakes her head and sees her shift back."Derek,Isaac,and Peter come here"Cora yells out and they walk to the basement to see a not so hairy Dylan picking at her claws."Do you see that?"Isaac whispers to Cora who nods and Dylan's head perks up.She waves and walks over to them,"let me out now please I don't like basements"She says and her eyes flash red,which Isaac looks confused about."How are you an alpha?"Isaac asked confused and Dylan shrugs her shoulders,sitting on the couch."I don't know but I like the power. That sounded evil"She points out and holds her wolf whose itching to sniff around."Yeah something Peter would say"Isaac says and Peter pointedly glares at him. Dylan looks up and she shifts back into full wolf form."Alphas can do that?"Isaac questions and Derek nods his head,while looking at Dylan who sniffs him before growling.He growls back and she backs off,going by Isaac and laying by his feet sleeping."At least she knows whose important"Peter says while walking away to his room. "Night boys and Dylan"Cora says while walking up the stairs to her room.Derek nods and sits down on the couch,looking at Dylan and Isaac."I think she'll be great and she's an alpha because of Deucalion."He says and Isaac nods,looking at Dylan."Okay but that confuses me how can she be an alpha?"Isaac says quietly and thank god he was werewolf otherwise he wouldn't have heard him."That confuses me too and go to bed Isaac I'll watch her"Derek says shooing off Isaac who nods and goes to his room. Derek stays in the living room and sees Dylan shift back into human form naked and he puts a blanket over her.He walks away going to his room and falling asleep listening to everyone sleeping.  
~~Tuesday~~  
Dylan wakes up and sees some of Cora's clothes by her. She wraps the blanket around her,grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom to change into Cora's clothes and grabbing Isaac's shoes.She walks out and puts her jacket on,seeing Isaac dressed and ready in the kitchen. "Hey Dylan how'd you sleep?"Isaac questions as he grabs some food for them."Pretty good actually"She says and sits down,watching Isaac make food,"What are you making?"She asks and Isaac shushes her before he settles the plate down in front of her.She takes a bite and swallows,"Chocolate chip pancakes"She points out and eats most of it.  
Isaac eats some and they walk out the house,going to Dylan's car driving off.They stop at Starbucks for Isaac and go to school.Getting out,Isaac runs off over to their group while Dylan slowly walks over."Hey Dylan why do you smell of Cora?"Scott asked and Dylan looks at him with a confused look."I smell like Cora?"Dylan says and looks down at the clothes,smelling her sleeve."I smell like me not Cora"She says and looks at Stiles who hasn't stopped texting someone since they walked over. Aiden looks at Dylan and smiles,"So there's a dance coming up"Lydia says and everyone looks at her even Stiles for a quick second."And I need help with setting it up and making it perfection"She continues.Isaac looks at Dylan,"Are those my shoes?"Isaac asks looking at her feet."No..."Dylan lies and Isaac sighs,looking at her having a silent conversation as to say 'I can tell when you're lying and your face says it all'."So do we all have a date yet? The dance is in five weeks and it needs to be perfect"Lydia says and they just nod."Calm down Regina George,it's going to be fine"Dylan says and holds her ears when the bell rings to go to class."Bye"is all Dylan manages to get out before Aiden grabs her hand and runs to class entering just a few minutes before the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people are like Why Sterek? Well excellent question....it's because I ship them together and since opposites attract they basically prove it does...at least to me. Love all you guys who heart and read my story...THANK YOU!!


	11. Chapter 11

They walk in the class and see everyone standing up ,desks into groups of 5 and papers on each one. Luke puts everyone into their groups and calls roll."So today we have a new student her name is Jenna"He says and starts telling everyone about the project. To Dylan and Aiden,Jenna's outfit reminded them of Lydia and Erica's mixed together. They get to their group spot and sit down,Dylan reading the paper and Jenna looks at Aiden lustfully before pointing to one."Why not Disney?"She says and one of the boys,Bryan"No nothing girly how about TV Shows?"Bryan asked and the other one,David"How about no and we could do video games"He says hopefully and Dylan eyes stop one topic in particular."How about little red and the wolf?"She says after a few minutes and the group agrees."Okay,so we need to research and find everything people say about red and wolf"Aiden says and smiles at Dylan who smiles back triumphantly."Then the person who found the topic needs to do everything else while the rest do the power point"Jenna says nicely and Dylan shakes her head."How I do the research and everything else there is to do plus not putting your name on the project."Dylan says smirking at Jenna who frowns and rolls her eyes."Okay easy girls"Luke says as he walks over checking on their progress,"So have you guys chose a topic yet?'He continues and they nod."Yeah we're doing Little Red and The Wolf"Dylan says when Jenna opens her mouth,Bryan and David."Who picked it?"Luke questions and Aiden points to Dylan who smiles sheepishly."Amazing topic but I thought I didn't have that topic on the paper."He says and Dylan points to it."Ahh this is the special one then,good pick Ms.Lahey."He mentions before walking off and checking the other groups. "So I'll start researching maybe tomorrow since it's due next month."Dylan says and Jenna stares at her."I'll have a lot of slides so we'll have an 'A' and pass"Dylan says and the bell rings,Aiden walks out and Jenna walks up to him bumping Dylan out the way."So Aiden,do you work out?"Jenna questions while walking her class and seeing everyone starring at her."Yeah"He says confused and sees Dylan behind looking down,he walks away from Jenna and goes over Dylan who looks up. Jenna eyes glow and talon like nails grow out her hands,she puts them back and goes to class.

 

~~Skip to lunch~~  
Dylan sits down at the table and sees Jenna walking over to the table,sits down across from her."I need you to stay away from Aiden or else"She quietly says angrily and Dylan shakes her head."No he's my best friend and I don't need someone trying to tell me who I can and can't hang out with"She says and glares at Jenna,"Listen here bitch you stay away from Aiden and we won't have any problems okay sweetheart"Jenna says smirking and Dylan rolls her eyes,"Do you need a reality check or something? Bitch is a dog,dogs bark,bark grows on trees,trees are beautiful,so you just called me beautiful plus you only want him away from me probably because you're jealous of me"Dylan says smirking back and crosses her arms over her boobs,leaning on the table. Jenna looks at her in disgust,"Why would I be jealous of a thing like you? Aiden could see what a real woman is and enjoy it happily"She says with an annoyed vibe and Dylan stares at her in disbelief."You are insane"She says and Jenna shakes her head no."I am not insane"Jenna says shaking her head angrily and Dylan smirks."Then why am I getting under your skin so easily then huh?"She points out and Jenna shrieks a supernatural shriek,running away."What and who the holy hell was that?"Lydia says slamming her hands down on the table by Dylan as Isaac walks up to the tale."That was Jenna and she's definitely not human"Dylan says looking at the door Jenna ran out of."She isn't human indeed and she wants Aiden"She continues and Stiles walks up confused."Why was Scott holding his ears from a sound that only a selected few can hear?"Stiles asked as Scott and Allison walk up and Scott looks around."It was the new girl and where is Aiden?"Dylan asks and Ethan points in the hall with Danny also pointing the same way."Damnit"She says before grabbing her bag and walking off to the hall,seeing Jenna cornering Aiden in a corner."Hey whatever you are let him go"She says and Jenna turns around with her talons pointed at Dylan and she growls lowly.Dylan growls back and looks at Aiden seeing if he's alright."I'm fine Dylan but what is she?"Aiden says as Jenna then disappears out of thin air.Dylan walks over to him and smiles,"I think she's a harpy and she has it hidden well if she is"Dylan explains and they walk to the cafeteria."Hey guys so what was that?"Allison says and Dylan looks at her and her claws go back."I think she's a harpy"Stiles looks at Dylan and nods at her to continue."Well that or something else because she could be a siren but I could be mixing the two of those up"Dylan rambles on and Aiden covers her mouth to stop her from rambling."Thank you Aiden it's like we had two Stiles instead of one"Scott says and both Stiles and Dylan glare at him."It's the truth and don't either of you glare at me"Lydia says raising a perfect eyebrow.They look at each other and smile,nodding at when the bell rings.Everyone walks away and goes to their next class.

~~Skip to Mr.Harris' class~~  
"Students we have a new student named Jenna"Mr.Harris says and sits Jenna next to Dylan who Jenna glares at."Now today we are going to experiment with some ice"He says and puts supplies out for each table."You will be switching every time the timer goes off"He continues and starts the timer.Dylan and Jenna start working on the thing,"I know what you are Jenna"She quietly says and Jenna laughs,"Oh yeah what am I?"She says and Dylan rolls her eyes,"A harpy"Dylan says and smirks when Jenna freezes up."No I'm not but close"She says nonchalantly and Dylan eyes widen."You're a siren"She whispers and looks at Jenna when she smirks and the timer goes off,Jenna walks off and Scott sits next to Dylan."She's a siren not a harpy,knew I was wrong"Dylan says and Scott nods."That explains the weird scent I smell"He says and she nods,they work on it and the timer goes off.Erica sits down and they put finishing touches on it,"She's a siren yeah I heard"Erica says and looks away from the experiment."We need to her before someone shows up dead"She continues and Dylan nods.


	12. Chapter 12

The timer went off one more time and everyone but Dylan and Lydia's ice cube are gone(they are at different tables). Aiden sits down and finishes it with her,"So she's a siren"He asks and Dylan nods her head,looking at the ice."You can actually taste it you want to"Mr.Harris says,Dylan looks at him with a raised eyebrow and puts her tongue to it.Lydia puts her mouth on it and they both put it down,looking at each other and their last partner,which would be Aiden for Dylan and Stiles for Lydia.Jenna glares at Dylan and Dylan looks at her smirking and hugs Aiden lightly while looking smug at Jenna. Jenna rolls her eyes and the bell rings,everyone leaves the class. Jenna walks up to Dylan as Dylan walks to her car,pushing her against it."You figured me out,I didn't want that to happen."She says in a fake pout and smirks,"but your friends are cute plus they'll be great deaths I get to tell"She continues and doesn't see Dylan's claws stab her arm,eyes glowing red."Your a wolf aren't you?"Jenna says and laughs."Oh the red riding hood and the wolf is literal now isn't it. Since I can tell the cute mole boy and the hawaiian are humans,red head is a banshee,girl by the brown haired puppy is a hunter and the rest are omegas except Aiden and his twin Ethan are alphas. "Jenna looks at them and Dylan pushes her off of her."Don't mess with my car"Dylan says and watches Jenna who smirks evilly."I knew it and you Dylan are a piece of work"she says and Dylan looks at her confused."I mean you figured me out but to find out everyone but you and Aiden are mated."Jenna continues and everyone looks at her."You mean you didn't know? The single ones always keep a secret but they don't always keep it"Jenna says slinking away to her car and drives away."I hate her"Dylan says before getting her car."We all do hun"Lydia says and Isaac,Boyd,and Erica get in Dylan's car."All I did was piss her off and I didn't expect her to be a siren"She says shrugging before putting her sunglasses on hiding her sky blue eyes."Stiles usually pisses off everyone and yet he isn't dead"Scott says and Stiles glares at him."Dude you know it's true"Scott says and Stiles still glares at him."Okay boys before we have a Batman and Robin fall out may I remind you we need to stop a rouge siren before she does something else worse then entrancing boys at the school including yall so I suggest we meet up somewhere."Dylan says and Stiles gets in his jeep with Scott following him."So Hale's house we go"Lydia says as she and Jackson go to Jackson's Porsche."Yeah basically"Stiles says and they all go to the Hale house.Ethan and Aiden get on their motorcycles and rev away.

~~At the Hale house~~  
The three cars and two motorcycles pull up and Derek opens the door,seeing the teens get out their cars and off their bikes.They walk up to the porch,Derek raises an eyebrow."So Der we need to talk about something"Stiles says and everyone goes in the house following them to the living room."There's a siren at our school and I didn't piss her off if you're already thinking that."Stiles says as Derek raises his eyebrow at him and shakes his head."Who pissed her off then?"Derek questions and everyone but Cora and Peter point to Dylan."It wasn't my fault she threaten me and told me to stay away from Aiden or something like that and pissed me off"Dylan says definantly and crosses her arms,while sitting down."Then she went on about Aiden and Dylan not being mated."Allison says and sits down,by Scott who looks at her."We all know they aren't while it's Allison and Scott,Ethan and Danny,Erica and Boyd,Lydia and Jackson,Isaac and Cora,Stiles and Derek."Peter says and everyone looks at him while Derek stares at Isaac who suddenly thinks the ground is interesting."What you didn't know that Cora and Isaac were dating?"Peter asks before laughing evilly,"He could be evilly plotting to kill already"Stiles whispers to Dylan and she nods."I can hear you but dear nephew it's true they are and you have to suck it up"Peter continues and Isaac looks at him."I have one too but they aren't here right now"He says and looks at Dylan."You are an alpha and happen to shift into a full wolf right?"Peter questions and Dylan nods confused,cocking her head to the side."There's only a few I know of who can do that and that's because all the other alphas can't yet so how come you can?"He questions and walks to his room,finding a book and returns."Here we go"He says and reads the page silently,"It doesn't say anything just that you should be an beta instead of an alpha"He says and closes the book."But we need-"Derek cuts off after hearing the siren song and sees Aiden starts walking to the door."Aiden no!"Ethan says and blocks the door,making Aiden growl at him."Aiden stop he's your brother and that's Jenna the evil queen"Dylan says while speaking without thinking it through."Evil Queen?This isn't a fairy tale,it's real life"Allison points out."I know I don't have a filter between my brain and mouth"She says and Allison nods,"Like Stiles"Dylan says and Stiles looks at her while trying to stop Aiden from going outside.Jenna stops singing and growls lowly before she leaves. Aiden snaps out of his trance and sees Stiles,Scott,Danny,Jackson and Derek holding him back while Ethan is blocking the door in front of him. "What happened?"Aiden says holding head and looks at Dylan who gets a text,gasps and drops the phone.Isaac walks over to her,picking up and reading her phone his eyes widen and drops her phone."What's wrong?"Everyone asks and Isaac points to the phone and they look to see that Jenna had gotten her number and killed Jezebel."She killed the one who let him"Dylan mumbles out and walks out the house,going to her car."Wait where are you going? She could be out there still"Aiden says and sees Dylan turn around."I'll take my chances"Dylan says and goes to her car,driving away to the hell house.She sees Wills car in the drive way."You were supposed to clean the house and you weren't here and my wife is dead"Will says and Dylan runs out the house after seeing the knife in his hand.Will chases Dylan down the street and she hides in a bush near a cliff by the beach."Come out jail bait I need you out"Will says and looks around,Dylan gulps quietly.Will hears rustling from a different direction then where Dylan is in."There you are"He says before he hears the siren song,looking at Jenna and he follows her to the ocean,jumping over the ledge killing himself.She starts freaking out when she hears a splash and runs to her house in her car,freaking out in the front seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan ends up falling asleep in her car and wakes up with the sun glaring on her face.She wakes up and sees she's in her car and goes to the house quietly,going to her room and taking a shower.She gets out and goes into her room,grabbing her outfit and changes in it. Fixing her hair into a ponytail and walking out the house,seeing police officers on the lawn she sees Sheriff Stilinski."What's going on?"Dylan asks walking over to him."We found Will's body on the beach and Jezebel's body is missing"Sheriff says and Dylan looks at him,nodding and he sees a bruise on her cheek."What happened to your cheek?"He asks pointing at her cheek,"Oh it's from lacrosse"She lies and looking at him,seeing Stiles' jeep pulling up."Oh look there's my ride and i'm sorry I can't help you"Dylan says before walking off and going to Stiles' jeep,getting in.

~~Stiles' Jeep~~  
"What's my dad doing at your house?"Stiles questions as he drives to the school."He said they found Will's dead body and are looking for Jezebel's body"Dylan answers and stares out the window,closing her eyes."Well we're at the school but we get a half day today so come on"Stiles says as he gets out his jeep awkwardly and Dylan does the same.

~~At school~~  
They walk up to Isaac and Dylan hugs him,he hugs back."What's wrong?"Isaac says and Dylan lets go."They're gone and not coming back"Dylan says smiling slightly."No more hurting you just a safe one now"Isaac says smiling and sees Stiles texting.""I'm texting the pack that Dylan is okay"Stiles says without looking up and texts everyone that Dylan is okay.Scott,Aiden,and Ethan arrive at the school on their bikes and Allison drives her car. They get off their bikes and Allison gets out her car. The four of them walk over and Danny walks over from Jackson's car with Lydia in tow."Dylan"is all Aiden gets out before hugging her and sees Jenna glaring."Uh I'll be back"Aiden says and walks over to Jenna,Jenna smirks at Dylan as she talks to Aiden. The bell rings and they walk to their class. Jenna and Aiden walk in before the bell and sit down,Dylan whose already sitting down looks at them."Guess what Dylan"Jenna says with excitement and Dylan looks at her,"What?"is all she gets out before Luke tells her to shush and he tells everyone to get their stuff out for the power point."So did you do any research?"Jenna asks Dylan as she gets out a notebook with few pages already filled."Yeah about a few pages worth of research and what is so important?"Dylan says looking at her."Okay good and Aiden is dating me so get over him"Jenna quietly says the last part to her."I have no idea what you mean"Dylan says quietly and looks at Aiden,shaking her head."You know exactly what I mean and you know it"She says and smirks,"plus he will never hang out with you again once he figures out about you"Jenna continues and Dylan rolls her eyes,"Okay then but why Aiden?"Dylan says and Jenna looks at her through her eyelashes."I never killed a wolf before and now I will"Jenna whispers and Dylan widens her eyes. Aiden looks at them confused and Jenna shakes her head,"nothing Aiden just get to work"Jenna says grabbing his arm and he does exactly what she says.He stops when the bell rings and Dylan walks out the classroom just as Jenna was and Jenna whispers,"Watch your back bitch"and Dylan walks to class,sitting down next to Stiles.

~~Lunch~~  
Dylan,Danny,Lydia,Erica,Boyd,and Allison all sit down waiting for the rest of the gang when Jenna walks over with Aiden."Can I sit here?"Jenna asks and Aiden nods,looking in a tranced state and sits down."What did you do to him? I seen you do it in our first class."Dylan questions and Jenna smirks at her."All I did was a little magic although you would know seeing as i'm a siren"She says and blinks her eyes,"let's go Aiden I wanna go sit outside"She says standing up and grabbing Aiden's arm walking away from the table."Raise your hand if you hate her"Erica says and they all raise their hands,"Good now how do we get him back because she'll be leaching on him for awhile"Dylan questions and looks at the pack."We need a plan"Allison says and they nod."The dance is in two weeks and we need dresses and dates"Lydia points out and Erica nods."Hold on real quick"Erica says before looking at Boyd."Hey Boyd will you go to the dance with me?"Erica says and Boyd nods,she smiles and kisses him."Aw"is all Dylan says before she's dragged off by Stiles.

~~The hall~~  
"What's up Stiles?"Dylan says fixing her shirt and hair."I need your help with some research"Stiles says and looks at Dylan pleading with his eyes."Okay fine,just stop with the look it's too cute"She says nodding and he smiles wide."Thank you I need help researching red riding hood"He says and she stares at him."I need help for it because i'm doing it for the pack"Stiles says and Dylan nods her head."Okay I have some notes already if you want to read them"She says walking back to the table.

~~table~~  
Dylan places her notebook on table and gives it to Stiles."I want it back after you're done"Dylan says and Stiles nods his head."Good"is all she says and looks at Isaac.The bell rings and everyone goes to their class.

~~~Last class~~~  
As soon as the bell rings,Mr.Harris starts passing out sheets and sees Dylan closing her eyes.He slams a ruler on her desk and she jumps up,"don't kill me"she shouts out and sees Mr.Harris with a ruler."There is an idiot at the end of this ruler"Mr.Harris says and looks at Dylan."Which end?"She says and the class laughs,leaving Mr.Harris angry and giving Dylan detention,he sees Stiles not paying attention and gives him detention."Now with that over and done with,the papers on your desks is your homework and it's due tomorrow"He says looking at Dylan who shrugs her shoulders sheepishly. He rolls his eyes and turns around,writing on the board making everyone copy down everything he put.They write a few pages when the bell rings,Dylan and Stiles stay seated for detention and sit next to each other.Stiles passes her the notebook back and she nods,putting it in her bag.The look at the clock to see they have an hour left so they play tic tac toe as Mr.Harris walks out the classroom to use the bathroom."That's another win for me"Dylan says and Stiles shakes his head"Never"He says and looks at the clock to see they can leave."We can leave Ms.Queen of tic-tac-toe"He says and they walk out,going to his Jeep when Stiles' dad drives up."Hey dad"Stiles says and he nods at Stiles,looking at Dylan."I need you to come to the station with me please Dylan"He says and Dylan looks at him confused."Why? I didn't do anything"Dylan says and Sheriff shrugs."It has something to do with Will and Jezebel"He says and she nods,looking at Stiles."Tell Isaac to come to the station too"Sheriff tells Stiles and he nods,driving off."Let's go Ms.Lahey"He says and they get in the squad car,driving to the station.

~~~The Hale house~~  
"Isaac my dad needs to see you at the station and you're not in trouble"Stiles states as he walks up the porch without Dylan and goes to the kitchen."Where's Dylan?"Isaac questions and looks around."She went to the station with my dad"Stiles says and gets food."Okay I guess i'll go see what he wants"He says and walks out with Stiles' keys to his jeep. Driving off to the station,he hears Dylan sighing."I'm coming Dylan"Isaac says to himself as he drives to the station.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~The Station~~  
Isaac arrives at the station and walks in,looking to see the desk clerk pointing to the interrogation room.He walks to the room and sees Sheriff walk out."Hello Mr.Lahey I needed to talk to you about Dylan"Stilinski says and Isaac looks at him nodding his head."Well,the guardians are now gone so we need to find her a home to go to or she'll have to leave Beacon Hills to go to a group home"He says and Isaac's eyes widen."Uh she can stay with me"Isaac says and he looks at him with a look,he nods."Okay so she'll stay with you until the time being. Who do you live with?"Stilinski asks and Isaac tells him with Derek."Alright I'll go tell her then"Stilinski says before walking back into the room and brings Dylan back in."You both can go if you want and tell Stiles I'll be home late"Stilinski tells Isaac who nods and they walk out of the building to the jeep.

~~The jeep~~  
"So Dylan you'll be staying with me for a while"Isaac says as they drive to Dylan's old house."Yep and Derek,Cora,and creepy uncle Peter"She says and smiles,getting out when they get to the house.Isaac smiles and nods,getting in the driveway."Here we go"Isaac says as they get out and Dylan unlocks the door.Isaac looks around and sees marks along the walls,along with some blood reminding him of him with their father and followed her up the stairs." nice room"He says and gets handed a duffel bag. "Thanks I helped design it before it all happened."Dylan says before opening her closet,grabbing two pairs of her hidden converse and puts them in the bag. Isaac opens a drawer and dumps it neatly in the bag along with a few others and makes sure to grab the laptop,putting it on top."Anything else?"Isaac asks and Dylan eyes sweep the room,making sure she didn't forget something when she remembered something under her bed."Hold on there's something under the bed"Dylan says while laying on her stomach and going under the bed to get something.She pops right out after that and pulls out a box and puts the bag on her shoulder,holding the chest in her left hand. They walk to the car and drive to the Hale house in Stiles' jeep.

~~Hale house~~  
They pull up and see Stiles with his arms crossed over his chest,staring at them.They get out and Dylan grabs her bag and chest box. Walking in,Isaac gives Stiles his keys back and a sheepish smile while Dylan just looks at him cutely."Stop looking at me with those adorable blue eyes Dylan I already get that look from Isaac"Stiles says as he walks back in after Isaac shutting the door and sitting on the couch."Okay Stiles since you already get this look from Isaac"Dylan says and giggles,looking around and sees Derek making a sandwich and walks in sits down by Stiles."Hey Derek so can Dylan stay here because she has no other place to go except a group home and that's out of Beacon Hills"Isaac whispers in Derek's ear and he nods making Isaac smile huge at Dylan."What?"Dylan says getting a little creeped out by Isaac's facial expression."You can stay here and we have an extra room for you to stay"Derek says and Dylan nods along getting why Isaac is so happy."Thank you so much Derek"Dylan says smiling at him and looks at Stiles whose smiling huge at Derek."You big teddy bear"Dylan mutters and Cora walks in hearing her,laughs and sits by Isaac who wraps an arm around her shoulder."He really is"Cora says making a remark about Dylan's mutter."He gets like Scott when you say Allison's name except Stiles"Peter says and Dylan laughs."Amazing I always wanted a life sized teddy bear"Dylan says teasingly at Derek who flicks Dylan off."How rude"Dylan says in a Stephanie Tanner voice impersonation and sees Isaac putting his other hand over his mouth.There's a knock on the door and Peter answers it,walking in it's Lydia,Jackson,Erica,Boyd,Aiden,Ethan,Scott,Danny,Allison."Hey I didn't call for a pack meeting"Derek says confused and they shake their heads."We heard Stiles was making his famous chocolate chip cookies"Erica says smiling and sitting down by Dylan."Ooh he makes good cookies"Dylan says looking at Stiles who smiles and nods his head,standing up."Well since everyone's here it's time for training and cookies later"Stiles says sticking his tongue out and the pack groans,Dylan shakes her head."Do you need help Stiles?"Dylan asked,"Nah I got it Dyl"Stiles says and trips over his own feet to the kitchen to make some cookies."You too Dylan come on"Erica says and pulls on Dylan arms dragging her outside to the back."Here we go the whole pack"Erica says and gets closer to Boyd letting go of Dylan arms purposely to trip her back into Aiden. Aiden catches her and settles her on her feet,"Watch out now Dylan between you and Stiles we don't know whose clumsier,my money's on you since you're a werewolf and your still clumsy."Aiden says and looks into the distance to see something standing in the distance,he hears the siren song and completely ignores when Dylan was about to open her mouth.Dylan looks to see what he's looking at and sees nothing but a shadow of a person.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys can see what the outfits look like on http://lexiryder.polyvore.com/ . So if you want to go check them out

~~The next day~~  
Dylan wakes up and silently walk into the kitchen to see Cora and Isaac making out,she covers her eyes and lets out a little squeak.They stop and turn to her,blushing red and Isaac jumps almost a foot away from Cora while she backs into the corner."H-hey Dylan didn't hear you wake up"Isaac says stammering and blushing,Dylan still with her eyes covered with her hands."Is it over I can open my blind eyes?"Dylan asks and they say yeah,she opens them and sighs."I have to go bleach my eyes,call me when you make breakfast"She says walking to her room and closing the door.Isaac looks at Cora and blushes red,"I didn't hear her wake up did you?"he says and she shakes her head no,getting closer to him again."We should get started on breakfast"He says smiling at her."We could or we could kiss more"Cora says smiling back at him and he kisses her."Let's do both"He says and pulls out pancake mix,bacon strips,biscuits,hash-browns,and eggs.They get started on the cooking and when they finish the kissing began which led to them hearing a throat being cleared in the doorway.Derek walks in and shakes his head,grabbing some food putting it on a plate and getting a cup filling it with coffee.Dylan walks in and she sees the food,grabbing a plate she puts some food on the plate,grabbing a cup and filling it with apple juice."My eyes now work and this is good"Dylan says as she finishes chewing her bite of pancakes and takes a sip of her juice.Derek looks at her confused,"You had to be there to know what i'm talking about"She says taking another bite and Peter walks in stealing a piece of bacon from Derek."That is good bacon"Peter says as he grabs another piece and Derek growls at him."Now nephew it's not nice to growl at the table"He says smirking at him and grabs a plate putting some food on it with coffee.Derek rolls his eyes and Peter chuckles,Dylan finishes her pancake,working on her bacon and hash-brown."If you guys are going to make goo goo eyes please go do it where i'm not eating please"Dylan pleads as she sees Isaac and Cora starring at eachother lovingly.Cora and Isaac stand up,walking to their rooms and get dressed,they walk out at the same time wearing these outfits. Dylan smiles at them and throws away the stuff she didn't eat,putting the plate in the sink along with the cup.Walking out to her room and doing the stuff she does in the bathroom,getting dressed in this outfit. She walks into the living room and sees Derek left,Peter went back into his room or that's what happened according to Isaac and Cora. Isaac walks to Dylan's car and they get in,driving off to school getting gas into the tank and driving off.

~~At school~~  
Dylan and Isaac arrive,they get out the car and she locks it,walking with Isaac to the table. Stiles sets his stuff down and sits down,putting his head down tired."Hey Stiles"Dylan says and Stiles moves his hand in a small wave,putting his hand down and cuddling his head."Hey guys"Ethan says and Danny waves."What's up?"Danny says."Not much just that Stiles is tired,so am I,i'm living with Derek,Aiden's dating a siren who I pissed off,other than that everything's fine"Dylan says in one breath while moving her hands around to put emphasis on everything and leans her head on her hand."Wow"is all Danny lets out and Jenna walks up with Aiden in tow,she smirks at Dylan."What are you smirking about?"Dylan questions as she gets tired of the smirking of Jenna."Don't you feel the emptiness without him,talking to you or even the emotion of not being with him?"Jenna says smartly and Dylan looks at her with a mix of confusion and realization on her face,Jenna just nods."That's what i'm smirking about"She says walking away with Aiden not even blinking an eye at them,following her like a lost puppy."Can we kill her now?"Dylan asks looking at everyone along with the rest who just walked up."Who Jenna? We need more information on how to kill a siren first off"Stiles says picking up his head and doing the same thing as Dylan with his arm."We can research it"Dylan points out and Stiles nods his head,"I'll help if you need help"Allison says and they shake their heads."Nah it's fine we got this"Stiles says confidently and Dylan nods her head,Jenna looks at them from where she is with Aiden. The bell rings and they go to class,Dylan walks to her class alone with Jenna and Aiden a few steps in front of her when Jenna turns around and tries to push Dylan when she moves out the way and walks into the classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna glares at Dylan as they all sit down and sees that Bryan isn't there."Bryan is here I wonder why?"Dylan says looking at Jenna."I wonder why too and did you some research?"Jenna asks glaring at her and Dylan pulls out her binder."Yeah I did and here ya go"She says pulling out the notes from binder and places them on the table."Aiden can you read the handwriting?"Jenna says looking down and pretends to not be able to read Dylan's handwriting."Yeah I can"Aiden says raising his eyebrow when Jenna just blinks her eyes at him."Good to know can you read it David?"Jenna says looking at David with a fierce way.David shakes his head a little scared of Jenna and looks down."See i'm not the only one who can't"Jenna all but yells at Dylan who huffs a little and growls lowly at her."Aw hun that doesn't work on me remember who controls who here"Jenna whispers to Dylan and she rolls her eyes,quickly sending a text to Stiles and putting her phone away before Coach Luke takes it away.Dylan flips to a new page in her binder and writes a paragraph about red riding hood,before her pen gets taken from her and thrown across the room."What the hell was that for?!"Dylan yells standing up and glaring at Jenna who pretends to be shocked tearing up to make everyone feel sorry."I didn't do anything it wasn't me"Jenna says and puts her head down,shaking a little. Coach Luke looks at Dylan and points his head to the door,Dylan sighs walks over grabbing her pen and getting the notes,binder and other stuff walking out the classroom. She walks and sits down on a bench in the hallway.Coach Luke walks out and stands up in front of her,"it wasn't right for you to yell at Jenna and accuse her of throwing your pen"He says and she looks at his face"yes it was and she did throw it,I seen her manicured nails before it was thrown over there"Dylan says standing up and Coach Luke backs up so it doesn't wrong to stragglers passing by."I believe she didn't do it and you should apologize to her"He says and she shakes her head no."She did and I won't apologize until she gives back-"Dylan stops and sees Coach Luke raising an eyebrow at her."What won't she give back?"He questions and Dylan shakes her head,she runs off to the girls bathroom and Luke sighs,going back to the classroom sits down in his chair,holding his head not noticing Jenna smirking evilly.  
~~~ Bathroom~~~  
Dylan listens and hears nothing from the direction she ran off from. She opens the door as soon as the bell rings and walks out to go to her next class when she sees Aiden and Jenna kissing in front of her locker."Move please"She says and they ignore her,she sighs and pushes them moving them over so she can open her locker."Thank you"Dylan says sarcastically and moves her hands quickly before they get smushed by them breaking apart and Jenna slamming the door shut."Opps"Jenna says and walks off to class,Aiden another way. Dylan sighs angrily and walks away from her locker as soon as the bell rings,she goes to the office."I don't feel good can I go home and call you when I get home please?"Dylan says faking her pain and the office lady nods her head,Dylan smiles a thank you smile and walks to her car,driving to the Hale house.  
~~~Hale house~~~  
Dylan gets out her car and walks into the house to see Peter actually out his room,watching tv and looking up to see her."Hello Dylan how are you?"Peter says and Dylan shrugs her shoulders."Fine just how do you deal with a Siren that's pissed off at you?"Dylan questions and Peter chuckles."You,Stiles,Derek have that ability apparently hold on"Peter says and goes to his laptop,looking up how to kill a siren."Ah-ha here we go you need a bronze dagger dipped into the blood who pissed her off and the one she has under her control"Peter says as he reads the information and Dylan nods."Okay so I pissed her off and she has Aiden under her control but where can I find a bronze dagger?"Dylan asks and Peter holds up a one minute hand before running off to his room and returning with the dagger."Here we go and I need Aiden and your blood so I can mix it so we can kill the siren"He continues and Dylan nods."Okay" Dylan says making a cut in her arm and dropping some blood in a tube."Here's mine"Dylan says putting her name on the label and handing it to Peter who takes it."Now we just need Aiden's and we're all good but be sure he doesn't go with her when she goes to a body of water or we lost him forever"He says and she nods."Okay but I need to write stuff about red riding hood"She says and walks to her room seeing Cora as she passes by."Hey Dylan I thought you were at school"Derek says as he walks by to go to his car."I was but I left because the siren that I pissed off is trying to get inside my head mentally"Dylan says and Derek nods his head,walking down the stairs going to his camaro,driving away.Dylan walks in her room and lays down on her bed,grabbing her stuff animal.  
~~At school during lunch~~  
Isaac sits down by Stiles when he looks around,"where's Dylan?"He asks Stiles who shrugs and Scott walks up with Allison,Lydia,and Jackson."Dylan left school after she left first hour said she didn't feel good"Erica says walking up with Boyd in arm."She texted me in first hour saying we need to the siren"Stiles says and Erica sits down in between Stiles and Boyd."Thanks Batman"She says to Stiles who in return said"Welcome Catwoman"and they smile at eachother."Joker's not here so we have to wait until later for her"Stiles says and Erica nods her head,seeing Jenna walking up to them and Aiden sitting down at a table far from them."Hello people I don't care about I just wanted to let you know that I hope Dylan rots in hell and tell her to stay away from Aiden"Jenna says smirkingly and Lydia glares at her with intensity times a million.


	17. Chapter 17

Jenna walks away and they get a text from Dylan telling them to go to the Hale house after school."But we have to go shopping after this"Lydia says and texts that back to Dylan says okay."So we have three hours left and Isaac here is now content with his sister being safe so the only sibling we have to worry about now is my brother"Ethan says and they all nod,looking at him. He looks at them glaring before turning to Jenna and her crew."He's a completely different person and way worse than when we first arrived here"Ethan says shaking his head and Scott nods his head."Definitely dude"Scott says nodding his head fast before looking at Allison."The dance is one week away"Lydia says quietly to Allison and Erica who nod."Let's go to class and wait for later"Isaac says as soon as the bell rings and they all go to class.

~~A few hours later and all 10 of them drive to the Hale house~~  
They all get out of their cars except for Scott and Ethan who get off their bikes. Squeezing through the door way,they see Cora on the sofa watching tv with Peter."Where's Dylan Cora?"Isaac says hugging her,"She's in her room hugging her red panda"Cora says and Isaac nods,walking up the stairs to Dylan's room. Knocking on her door,"Hey sis can you let go of the panda to talk?"Isaac says and Dylan lets him in.

 

~~~Downstairs~~  
"You said Red Panda?"Scott says and Cora nods,"Yeah they are cute"she says and shows him a Red Panda picture."They live in southwestern part of China and eastern Himalayas."She finishes and puts her in her pocket."He reminds me of Batman here with the brown eyes"Erica says pointing her thumb in Stiles' direction."And he could be one since he is a red"Scott says teasingly in which Stiles sticks his tongue out a him,"It's red riding hood not a Red Panda no matter how cute I or the panda are"Stiles says defiantly and sees Derek pull up."Derek will agree with me"He says just as Derek was walking up the porch steps and Stiles opens the door."Tell i'm Red Riding Hood rather than a Red Panda"Stiles says as Derek walks through and nuzzles his face into his neck."Down boy and you're both"Derek says and Stiles pulls away starring at him in mock horror."What?"He says before hearing Dylan and Isaac walking down the steps."I now know why you call Red Panda sometimes Joker"Stiles says and fake glares at her."Oh you do? Welp,the more you know"Dylan says and sits down on the couch smiling,while everyone either covers up their almost laughing faces or some let a few laughs out."What do you have to tell us with that text earlier?"Scott asks and Dylan holds a finger up before standing up,making everyone else sit down walking in the middle of the room."So there's a pissed off siren running around with a werewolf,what do we do to kill it? Easy we stab a dagger but not just any dagger sorry Allison but a golden dagger with a little blood of the person who pissed her off aka me and of the one whose her lap dog aka Aiden"Dylan says walking back and forth,taping her chin and yells out"eureka! not the show"before tripping over a step as she runs to her room grabbing her notebook and walking down the stairs."Here we go"She says walking back and laying on her stomach on the floor,flipping through the pages of red hood notes."Here we are Siren stuff here ya go"She says handing it off to Derek."Dude I thought we were research partners"Stiles says and Dylan looks at him,"We are I did this after an hour of boredom in the house"Dylan says shrugging her shoulders and Derek holds up a few pages of Siren notes."An hour you say?"Derek questions and she nods her head,rolling onto her back and playing a game on her phone."Yeah I know it's only a few pages but it kept taking me to blogs and some of them were helpful,others not so much seeing as it was about the Winchesters.Stiles laughs and everyone looks at him,"I thought I saw them at Starbucks on the way here"He says and they stare at him."Don't worry they won't harm us just as long as we keep a low profile."He says and Dylan smirks."I have a better idea but it's better for later"Dylan says and shakes her head."So are we going to get this dress shopping over with?"Dylan says and Lydia stands up."Let's go and we need masks since its a masquerade dance."Lydia says as Allison,Cora,Erica,Dylan,and her all walked to Dylan's car driving off to the mall.The guys look at each other,Ethan looks at Danny and he nods."So three pairs got a date and we all need to buy tuxes."Stiles says and Derek raises an eyebrow."Stiles just ask him"Peter says quietly enough so Derek can't hear."Fine I will just not now"He says and all the guys pile up in the car driving to the mall,next to Dylan's car.

~~~In the mall~~~  
Dylan looks at Lydia,"where to first?"She asks and Lydia makes a follow me signal,the girls look at each other and walk to a dress store."Ah hello Ms.Martin how have you been?"One of the store clerks said as he seen Lydia and smiles."Hey Robert,good and we have a dance coming up"Lydia says smiling back at him and he nods"I have the perfect ones"He says and they follow him. He hands Lydia,Allison,and Erica a dress,they walk to the dressing room trying the dress on. "Now as for you straight hair follow me"He says as he walks in the back room for a dress and hands Cora one,she goes into the dressing room. "As for you I have the perfect one,follow me please"He says and Dylan follows him around,he grabs a dress and hands her it."Thank you"Dylan says smiling before walking into the dressing room and Lydia,Erica,Allison, and Cora all walk out at the same time the dresses."Oh my god,these dresses are perfect"Lydia says looking at theirs and hers."Hey Dylan it's your turn."The girls say and Dylan walks out,biting her lip and still wearing her converse."Damn girl!"Erica says and they nod,Dylan looks up and smiles."Thanks I thought the dance is black and white though"Dylan questions confused and Lydia nods,"it is but you are definitely getting it"Allison says and Erica nods her head."Yes and it goes with her eyes"Lydia points out,"No one will know it's you unless you take your mask off"Erica says reasuringly. They all change out of their dresses and walk to the register when they see Jenna walking in with two of her friends."Are you buying separately or is it all together?"Robert says pulling Dylan out of the mini stare off between her and Jenna."Together"Lydia says and pays for the dresses."Lydia I-" "No this is my treat and you're going to love it damn it girl"Lydia says after she swipes her card."Now off for shoes and accessories"Lydia says walking off with the bag of dresses.Dylan shakes her head and smiles,waving bye to Robert and running up to Cora.They walk into a shoe store and look for heels to match their dresses,when Lydia sees five pairs of heels."Here we go"Lydia says walking over and putting a pair on. Allison,Erica,and Cora look for their size and try on the heels while Dylan keeps looking for her size when she sees a pair and tries them on."I like them"is said about five times and take it off,buying the heels.Walking out the store with three bags, they go to a masquerade masks store."Wow it reminds of Mardi Gras in New Orleans"Dylan says and smiles,remembering the parades and floats."We can split up and find the masks if you guys want too"Erica says and they agree,splitting up in the store.Erica finds a mask and looks into the little mirror to look at herself with the mask on,Lydia finds a mask that matches her dress,Allison finds a mask,Cora finds a mask,and Dylan finally finds a mask that goes with her dress.They meet up at the counter and pay for their masks,separately. They walk out and see the guys with one big bag in a hand and small one in the other one. "Hey girls,we were just leaving yeah that's it bye"Stiles says and the guys walk off quickly."Okay then well I think this calls it an to the shopping"Lydia says sighing as they walk to Dylan's car and drive off to Lydia's house."I'll keep the dresses at my house and you take the heels and masks"Lydia says and the girls agree.


	18. Chapter 18

~~~Two days later let's say it's Friday~~~  
Dylan opens one of her eyes and slams down on the alarm clock,putting a crack in it before sighing and sitting up.She yawns and stretches her body,getting up she walks into the bathroom and does what she needs to do.Walking out,she walks back into her room and remembers she has school getting dressed and putting on her shoes.She walks into the kitchen thanking god that Isaac and Cora aren't in there scarring her again,she makes a bowl of fruit loops pouring the milk she hears Stiles' voice in Derek's room.Shaking her head,she eats her cereal and does a little dance after putting some sugar in the bowl.Isaac walks in dressed and looks at her,seeing her eyes having kinda big pupils,"what did you do?"he says startling her and she almost drops the bowl."Nothing why?"Dylan asks and puts the bowl down,eating the rest putting it in the sink and rinsing it out."You're eyes are kinda big"Isaac points out and puts some waffles in the toaster waiting for them to pop up."Oh well that would be because I heard Stiles in Derek's room"She says before walking in the bathroom,brushing her teeth.Isaac shakes his head and his waffles pop up,grabbing them he puts them on a plate with syrup and cuts them up.He eats them and makes sure that syrup doesn't get on him or anything else,finishing the food he puts the plate in the sink and washing it off. Knocking on the bathroom door,"hurry up Dyl I need to brush my teeth"He says quietly and waits at the door.The door opens a few minutes later,it smells like amber romance from Victoria Secrets and he walks in to brush his teeth,using the bathroom after brushes his teeth.He walks out to see Dylan leaning on the door frame,eyes closed and about to fall when Isaac calls her name out she jumps."Can I drive?"Isaac asks and she nods handing him the keys,they both get in the car.Isaac starts driving the car and Dylan leans on her arm and window,falling asleep Isaac chuckles arriving at school seeing Scott and Allison talking at his bike.Isaac parks the car by Stiles' jeep(now called Roscoe by Dylan O'Brien...so adorable) and gets out,going to the other side making sure she doesn't fall out and shakes Dylan."We're here Dylan time to get up"Isaac says and Dylan mumbles something about red riding hood being a wolf."Come on Dylan get up"He shakes her a little harder and she wakes up."What?"Dylan says and yawns,getting out the car and stands up."School time to get up"Stiles shouts out from his jeep and he gets out,walking over to them."I don't wanna sleep is good"Dylan says half way asleep when Jenna and her crew of blondes laughing as they were walking by,they were also sirens. Allison sees Scott starring at them with a glare and glares at them,the girls rolled their eyes and continued walking. Aiden still tranced by her and walks up and wraps an arm around her,they walk away with Jenna smirking at them.Dylan opens her eyes and sees them laughing as they walk by,they walk away and go inside the school looking overly confident."We need that last piece guys and quick"Dylan says and they walk inside the school just as the bell rang.  
~~~First class~~~  
Dylan walks in and sees Jenna in her seat,sighing she takes Jenna's old spot.Coach Luke walks in and tells everyone do their project stuff,Dylan pulls out her red notes and finishes writing the last three words."Now we need pictures"Dylan says talking to David and Bryan who nod their heads"okay i'll have some if you want to see them"Bryan says and she nods her head,looking at his phone seeing one."Oh my god"Dylan laughs out and shows David who also laughs."We can totally use that one in the opening"Dylan says after her laughter dies out and sees one that pops out to her."Little Red as the wolf"David says as the three of them stare at it."She kind of looks like you Dylan"Bryan points out and Dylan shakes her head,"No she doesn't for one I don't have any red..on"She says and looks down,shakeing her head."Nevermind that one for two i'm not a wolf"She says smirking at him and he shakes his head."It looks just like you except the hair difference"David says agreeing with Bryan and Aiden stares at her in confusion."Does this look like me?"Dylan asks and shows him the picture,he nods and sighs slapping her hand against her forehead."Boys,I don't look like that"Dylan says and sees Jenna raising an eyebrow at her,"does this look like me?"She questions Jenna and she shakes her head no,"she's way more prettier than you"Jenna says smirking at Dylan."I didn't ask you about prettiness I asked you if me and her look alike"Dylan says and Coach Luke walks over."What's all the commotion over about?"He says and David looks at Bryan who looks at Dylan,"does this girl look like me?"She says and he nods his head,"there are similarities"Luke says and David and Bryan high-five each other. "Thank you"She says and he walks off going to other groups checking on how well their doing."This picture is actually pretty cool"Dylan says sliding to the next picture."Yeah I saw that and thought maybe you guys would like it"Bryan says and Dylan smiles,nodding her head"I like it"David says agreeing and Aiden nods."So we need one more picture and I might have one on my phone lemme check"Dylan says pulling out her phone and scrolling through her pictures finding the perfect one,showing them."That's cute but how about the sexual side now?"Jenna says impatiently and Dylan rolls her eyes,looking up one just for her."Is this better?"Dylan says showing the group the picture and Jenna rolls her eyes,huffing and files her nails."Perfect"Jenna says and Dylan shakes her head,putting her stuff up right before the bell rings."Dylan may I see you before you leave?"Coach Luke asks and Dylan nods her head just as the bell rings. She walks up to his desk,"yes sir?"she says and Coach Luke looks at her."Your an alpha aren't you?"He says and she looks at him faking confusion,"i'm sorry?"Dylan says trying to keep calm and he shakes his head."Wolf,you're little red riding hood aka the wolf"He says and she shakes her head."Wrong person but if you can guess the Sirens that should be fun goodbye Coach Luke"Dylan says walking out the class to her next class."I see nobody knows what you are I see"Morrell says as she steps in the door way and takes a seat in a desk."No one knows but there are Sirens running around killing people"He says and she nods,"that there are and you have to make sure the Hale pack doesn't find you"She says standing up and walks over to him."I don't plan on letting anyone know and are you coming on to me?"He says smirking and she sighs."Would there be a problem if I was?"She says challenging him and he shakes his head no."No but would you like to go out?"He asks her and she nods,"yeah I would"she says handing him her address on a piece of paper and walking out.

~~Skip to lunch~~  
Dylan sits down and thinks about what Coach Luke said about her being little red and the wolf.Stiles pops up and sits down across from her,"penny from her thoughts?"Stiles says and that pulls her out of her thoughts."Nah it would be too many pennies for that"Dylan says smiling at him and sees Isaac walk up with Scott,Allison,Ethan,Danny,Lydia in tow."Jackson's not here today"Lydia says and Dylan nods her head,leaning on Ethan's shoulder."I think my teacher wants me to figure out something and I can't think of it"Dylan says telling Stiles who nods and points to the jacket."Well Little Red I think the jacket has something to do about it"Stiles says and Dylan's eyes widen,"oh my god! I figured it out thank you Stiles"She says and kisses Stiles on his cheek before walking off to Coach Luke's class."What just happened?"Scott says and Stiles looks at him,"Red"is all he says before eating a curly fry.

~~With Dylan~~  
Dylan knocks on the door and Coach Luke opens it surprised it was Dylan."Can I help with you something Dylan?"Coach Luke asks and she nods,walking in the classroom."What you said earlier about little red and the wolf I figured it out"Dylan says looking at him and he nods for her to continue."You also said that the wolf was little red and that got me thinking,you must be a supernatural being if you think that"Dylan says and he looks at her."How can I be something supernatural when I teach English?"He points out and she thinks,"Ms.Blake was a Darach"Dylan says and he nods his head,remembering stories about that.


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes I remember that heard she turned out to be evil"He says and she shakes her head,"I'll figure it out you know and Stiles is little red,i'm not"She says before walking over to the doorway and walking back to the cafeteria,seeing Jenna and Aiden making out at their table.  
~~~At lunch~~~  
Dylan walks back to the table to see Stiles finishing up his curly fries,the rest look at her when she sits down.Isaac,Scott and Ethan sniff the air,looking at Dylan,"Did you run into something"Ethan asks and Dylan shakes her head no"Nope but I think that Coach Luke is something and I will figure it out"Dylan says to them and Lydia laughs,"Sorry just remembering something Stiles told me"She says and Stiles nods his head."Oh yeah I said you were something and I was going to figure it out"Stiles says smiling and looks at his phone texting Derek back.The bell rings and Isaac looks at her with a smile on his face.They all walk to their class and Aiden walks with Jenna,after having their makeout session and Jenna smirks,they go separated ways.

~~~After school ends~~~  
"So i have to make a power point and I need your USB thingy pleasee"Dylan says as she gets out her car with Isaac at the Hale House."Fine Dylan but don't mess it up please I need it too"Stiles says and Dylan mumbles"for you Derek pictures and all I figured it out"and walks inside with a laughing Isaac following.They walk in and see Erica,Boyd,Cora,and Derek on separate couches watching a movie"Ooh movie time"Dylan says and gives Peter the vial he needed."That's Aiden's from Ethan and he said to thank him later"Dylan says and lays down on the floor,just in time to see Star Trek:Into Darkness intro pops up."Okay well text him that"Peter says before walking into his "cave" and does what he needs to do before hearing a"AH-HA" coming from his room.Dylan smiles wide and runs into the room,hugging him and he's startled for a minute before hugging her back."You're welcome mini me"Peter says chuckling and Dylan smiles wide,looking at the blade smirking evilly."Let's go get her so I can go back to watching my movie"Dylan says trying to get the blade from Peter but he hides it."No not yet,we need to wait for a full moon which will be on the day of your dance"He says and Dylan sighs,perking up at the day of your dance."Are you serious?"Dylan says before walking out and going into the living room,laying on the couch.

~~A few hours later~~  
Dylan sees everyone else sleeping except Peter whose on his laptop."Go to sleep don't mind me"He says and Dylan shakes her head,"no i'm not tired"she says and a yawn comes out."you sure? just sleep"He says turning off his laptop and walking to his room,shutting his door.Dylan eyes flutter shut and lays back down,falling asleep.

~~The next day~~  
Everyone but Dylan wakes up and Isaac places her on the couch and Peter puts a blanket over her.Isaac looks at him with a small smile,"thank you"he says quietly and Peter nods his head."She's my favorite anyway"Peter says shrugging his shoulders and everyone looks at him with fake hurt look."You guys all know that Isaac is Derek,Stiles,and Scott's"Isaac smiles at that fact and Erica pushes him aside,"it's cool he's just a pup and all"She says and sees Dylan wake up."Hey Dylan you're Peter's favorite"Boyd says quietly and Erica holds his arm in a hug.Dylan smiles at Peter,"Well apparently i'm a mini me of him anyway"She says and he nods,Isaac smirks and Erica laughs as she grabs a few pieces of bacon Stiles made."These are good Stiles"Dylan and Erica say,Dylan looks at Erica."Catwoman""Joker""Batman"Stiles,Erica,and Dylan say,Derek shakes his head."Come on Little Red and big bad wolves I want to eat too"Derek says and holds up his and Isaac's plates up.Dylan smiles and eats her food,putting her plate up. She sees Cora shaking her head no and sees Erica looking at her" Hey Dyl want to go to the mall just look around?"Erica asks and Dylan nods just as Peter laughs,Dylan looks at him."Girls especially don't go to the mall just to look around"Peter says and Dylan glares at him,Peter backs away from her just in time. Dylan looks at Erica who nods and they walk to their rooms,walking out a few minutes later in these. They walk to Dylan's car and drive away,going to the mall when they pass up this book store and Dylan stops in front of the store."I'll be right back"Dylan says and Erica nods her head,texting someone and Dylan walks in the store seeing some people from school. "Hi and welcome to Evening With Books"A girl says and Dylan smiles,walking over to a section seeing Red Riding Hood,Wolf,Sirens,etc. Dylan grabs a Saraph book and reads it, 'Saraph - An angel of the highest order, appears as an adult human, a fiery serpent, or a multi-headed, multi-winged being. (Christian, Hebrew)'. "Wow"Dylan whispers and grabs Red Riding Hood and Sirens as well before walking up to the counter, the girl walks up and sees her."I see you had no problem then"She says giggling and Dylan pays for them,"Yeah it just called to me"Dylan laughs and grabs the books walking out,no before she runs into some guy with coffee that ends up all over him."Oh my god i'm so sorry"Dylan says and the guy shakes his head."It's cool well the coffee is burning but I have an extra shirt in my car"The guy says and Dylan sighs,"that's good I was about to freak out and that wouldn't have been good"Dylan says and smiles at him."Yeah and the names Blake"Blake says holding his hand out and Dylan shakes his hand,"Dylan"Dylan says and let's go of his hand,picking up her books she bought."Hey you go Beacon Hills High right?"He questions and she nods as they walk back to his car."Yeah I do and do you?"Dylan asks and he nods."Yeah I started Friday"Blake says and she smiles,"Cool so then you heard there's a dance coming up"Dylan asks and he nods his head. "Yeah I did so would you like to go with me?"Blake asks and Dylan thinks about it."Yeah i'd like to go with you"Dylan says and Blake pulls out his spare shirt pulling off his ruined one,Dylan sees his shirt rise up and her cheeks turn a light pink."There we go"Blake says as he fixes his shirt and Dylan nods."Yeah I have to go so I'll see you a the dance?"Dylan asks and he nods,"Sure,I'll be the one in a black mask"Blake says and Dylan laughs,"Okay I'll see you there"Dylan says and they walk separate ways,Dylan gets in the car with her books and puts them in the back."Hey so was that really cute guy?"Erica says looking at her as Dylan pulls out and starts driving."His name is Blake,goes to school with us and asked me to the dance"Dylan says and Erica smirks,"Nice he smelled of arousal by the way when you two bumped into eachother"Erica points out and Dylan stops the car in the parking lot."Are you serious? That's what arousal smells like"Dylan says and they switch spots."I trust you to drive my car"Dylan says and Erica drives away going back to the Hale house to see Stiles and Derek making out on the couch."Hey no sex,people can smell you and they happen to sit on that"Erica says and Dylan walks into her room with a bag of books.


	20. Chapter 20

~~~A few days later so it's about the day of the dance~~~  
Dylan,Allison,Cora,and Erica all go to Lydia's house with their masks and heels in a bag.The three of them get out of Dylan's car and knock on Lydia's door. She opens it and lets them in,they all walk into Lydia's room and Dylan sits down on a chair."So are you guys ready to be girly?"Lydia says and Dylan shrugs her shoulders,Erica laughs and they grab their dresses."Time for makeup before we put the dresses on"Lydia says and puts a makeup thing up in front a mirror and Allison and Erica all go up. Lydia already has her makeup on so she waits for them to finish.Dylan pulls out her heels from her bag and sets them by her dress,Cora pulls out hers setting them by her dress and waits for Allison and Erica to finish putting make up on.Allison and Erica finish,and Lydia,Erica,and Allison put on their dresses,necklaces too. Lydia,Allison, and Erica put their heels on and Dylan and Cora go and put make up on. They finish and put their dresses and necklaces on,putting their heels on.Cora puts on her heels and walks around to check herself so she doesn't fall. Dylan puts them and holds on to the headrest as she walks around the room in the heels,wobbling a little."I so don't have enough balance in my body for this"Dylan mutters to herself,Erica and Cora hear her and laugh.They grab their mask bag and pull out their masks with their backs to each other. Lydia,Allison,Erica,Cora,and Dylan put their masks on and turn around gasping when they look at each other."Wow"Dylan says and they all nod their heads."Well it's time and the door bell should be ringing now"Dylan says and the door bell rings,they all hear Lydia's mom let them in and they look at the stairs to see them walk down.Dylan walks down last after hearing there's one more and trips a little but holds on to the railing. She gets to the floor and sighs happily that she didn't rip anything or fall on her face,she smiles at them and they stare at her."What?"Dylan ask and Isaac looks at her,"Dyl?"Ethan asks and Dylan nods her yes."You look beautiful actually you all look amazing"Danny says and they all smile."Thanks" the girls say and everyone walks to their dates car except Dylan whose driving her car with Isaac and Cora in it.

~~~At the dance~~  
Everyone gets out and gets in the gym except for Dylan who looks around for someone when she sees Jenna and her two groupies with their dates.They only see a black cloak over Dylan's dress and walk away with Aiden following into the gym."Hey there pretty blue eyes"A voice behind Dylan says and she turns around to see it's Blake,she smiles."Hey there coffee stain"She says and smiles,they walk into the gym and someone took her cloak off. Everyone turns and stares at her wondering who she is,she hears"didn't she get the memo only black and white no blue"she sighs and looks at Blake who smiles at her and they walk over to Stiles whose watching Derek dance with Erica and Boyd."Hey Stiles"Dylan says and Stiles does a double take,"I'm never going to get used to you in a dress and heels"he says and she laughs."Thanks and this is Blake a new friend I made"She smiles wide and Blake laughs,leaving Stiles confused when Erica walks over leaving Boyd and Derek."Hey you're the guy who she met yesterday at that book store"Erica says to Blake and he nods,laughing "yup that's me only this time no need for a shirt change"Blake says and Dylan sees Jenna dragging Aiden out the gym toward the backdoors of the pool."Talk I'll be right back"Dylan says and texts Peter who tells her it's in her car compartment,texting him back thank you she puts her phone in her top and leans in her car grabbing the dagger putting it in her purse,waling to the pool. She looks up at the full moon and smirks,she walks in and sees Jenna changing into her Siren form,about to get Aiden in the pool when Dylan throws the dagger at her heart. Jenna shrieks "Dylan" in an unearthly scream and turns to Dylan whose eyes are changing to red,Jenna shrieks end with a pool of blood surrounding her. Aiden blinks and almost slips into the pool,Dylan grabs him before he falls and he holds his head."Are you okay?"Dylan asks him as her eyes are still red looking at him and looking down at Jenna whose finally dead."Yeah except for the killer headache I'm fine but what happened?"Aiden asks and Dylan laughs,"too much has happened"Dylan says and her finally change back to her blue."You look beautiful in that dress"Aiden says as they walk out of the pool room and see that Jenna's crew are out,Dylan pulls out something and they grab it running off,never coming back.Dylan and Aiden walk back in the gym,seeing Derek and Stiles slow dancing by Lydia and Jackson,they walk over to sit down.Dylan sees Blake and some guy dancing,she holds a thumbs up when he looks at her he smirks and nods his head toward Aiden suggesting that they dance.She smiles and sees Aiden offering his hand,"May I have this dance?"Aiden asks and she nods her head,grabbing his head and they go on to the floor,wrapping their arms around each other slow dancing."So what happened?"Aiden whispers in Dylan's ear and she shakes her head."Later I'll tell you but for now let's have some fun"Dylan says before kissing his cheek.Some people who judged her dress earlier are wondering who she is and the clock dings 2:00.Everyone stops dancing and things get packed up,Dylan takes off her heels and runs to her car and the gang follows her wondering how noone knows who she is.

~~~Outside~~  
Dylan gets in her car and sees Blake,his new boyfriend,and the gang walking up.Cora,Isaac,and Aiden get in Dylan's car and Blake leans on Dylan's rolled down window."You are amazing you know that?'Blake says as he holds his boyfriends hand."I know and what's his name?"Dylan asks and Blake blushes,"His name is Alex"and Dylan awws. Blake's face turns a bright red and looks at Alex whose talking to Ethan."So I'll see you on Monday and full of happiness,you can come up to me and say hey"Dylan says before he kisses her cheek,she smiles and drives off watching Blake and Alex go in Blake's car and drives off."So he's gay?"Cora questions in shock and Dylan nods just as shocked."When I first met him,something was a little off with him and then I find out he's gay so yay for him he has somebody"Dylan says as she drives to Hales house. She drives up to the house and everyone gets out,Dylan bends down in the trunk to grab her heels and then she stands up bumping into Aiden who kisses her lips."I really like you"Aiden says and Dylan puts them back into the trunk,kisses Aiden back and smiles after breaking apart."I really like you too"Dylan says and picks up her heels again,closing the trunk and holds his hand,walking into the house.She takes the mask off and smiles,walking off to her room letting go of Aiden's hand,going to the bathroom with pajamas and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

~~~Downstairs~~~  
"The girls are all taking a shower"Scott says and Ethan nods his head."Okay and Dylan just got in there"Aiden says and sits down on the couch,taking off his jacket which all the other guys did."So what happened while Jenna was here?"Aiden says and the guys look at each other,"it's better if Dylan tells you because it's too much"Stiles says and looks tired. Dylan walks downstairs and sees the other girls downstairs already,she sits down and the guys walk into the bathroom to take showers."So I seen you and Aiden slow dancing for a few songs"Erica singsongs and Dylan smiles nodding her head."Yeah we danced "Dylan says and smiles wide,seeing Aiden walk downstairs with Stiles and Derek in tow. Aiden sits down next to Dylan who put her head on his shoulder,Isaac walks down with Scott,Ethan,and Danny in tow and he sees Dylan with her glasses and sleeping on Aiden's shoulder."She's asleep"Isaac points out and Aiden gently takes off her glasses,putting them on the side table next to the couch."Tonight was a lot of fun and all I'm tired,Dylan is winning which she is sleeping."Let's all just relax and enjoy the fact that we had fun,Jenna's finally gone,and Dylan and Aiden might be dating"Lydia says and leans on Jackson who smiles at her. Everyone falls asleep in a somewhat huge puppy pile and they had good dreams of what happened except for Aiden who ended up dreaming of the events that came to him as he was controlled by Jenna.


	21. Epilogue

~~THREE MONTHS LATER~~

After Jenna was killed and the pack went to the house to shower and everything else. Ethan and Danny FINALLY had sex after a year of nothing because of the Darach,and the Siren episode. One would say they would've but nope,let's see Issac and Cora are still happily together. Derek asked Stiles to marry him well he said "Little Red will you be this wolf's red?"Stiles shook his head and smiled widely,kissing all over him,Derek then gave him a Batman ring in a T.A.R.D.I.S box. It was probably the most adorable thing I seen,except I'm the most adorable thing that anyone's seen. A broken and bruised girl fully transformed into a confident non-bruised or beaten,and almost fully restored to full health. Jackson asked Lydia to marry him a few weeks before Derek asked Stiles,Lydia teared up and said yes a million times. Well it was almost shrieking that she did but trying to spare feelings here,Scott and Allison got married a few weeks ago and already have pups on the way.As for Erica and Boyd,well let's just say they are closer than ever and when I say that I mean they had their wedding last week.I figured out what Coach Luke is,he's a Saraph which is an angel of the highest order, appears as an adult human, a fiery serpent, or a multi-headed, multi-winged being. (Christian, Hebrew)' that book I bought really helped figure that out. I also accidentally walked in on him and Ms.Morrell kissing in the classroom that was really awkward. Opps I almost forgot,Aiden asked me out on a date and to be his girlfriend two days later after the dance. So everyone graduated and I decided to get a degree in criminology and doctoring. OoH Lydia got into MIT so Jackson went with her to Massachusetts.Stiles got into Stanford and you could just see how happy Derek and his dad are...super excited. Ethan and Danny are both with Lydia at MIT,isn't that not a shock? The three of them all at a smart school....SIKE! No shock there,Scott graduated from a small college,getting his PH.D so he now works with his mom at the hospital. Allison is about a few weeks pregnant and is about to graduate from some college I forgot the name of,Isaac did the same thing as Scott but is a doctor instead of what Mama McCall and Scott are,Cora went to Stanford as well so Stiles,Cora,Erica,Boyd all went to the same college. Aiden on the other hand got his degree in teaching,I think it's funny because of everything that happened its ironic. Well I have to go,Aiden and the pack are here....Lydia,Ethan,Danny,and Jackson are all back for the summer.  
Love,Dylan

Dylan put her diary back under her bed and sits up,hearing knocking on the door and opens it letting everyone in."Hey guys so what's up"Dylan says and Aiden sits down next to her,wrapping his arms around her.Dylan smiles and leans her head on him,"not much just waiting on the newlyweds to quit kissing"Scott says grumpily and points to Stiles and Derek.Dylan,Isaac,Cora,and Allison laugh,"Dude you and Allison were and still are like that"Stiles says breaking away from Derek."It's true Scott"Cora says and Isaac wraps an arm around her shoulders,she smiles and Derek chuckles. Aiden looks down at Dylan and smiles,looking out the window he sees a shadow but it doesn't really pose a threat and turns back to everyone wildly talking to each other.Little did anyone else see but that shadows eyes watched the gang from behind the tree,inspecting who will be next to take his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked this and thought it was pretty cool. http://www.quotev.com/LexiHardy you can just type that in and look at the sequel that I'm working on. http://lexiryder.polyvore.com/ I make outfits on here so watch out for that. Love you guys. LEXI out

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story onhttp://www.quotev.com my first story and I hope it's good. So comment good and helpful things please. Mean comments can be good up to a point sooo love you guys and please give me your honest opinion. MUAH!


End file.
